Project Summary This is a competing continuation application to renew the Research Training Program in Toxicology and Environmental Health at the University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign. The Program, established in 2000, educates pre-and postdoctoral trainees in reproductive/endocrine toxicology, neurotoxicology, nutritional toxicology, and nanotoxicology. The need for training in toxicology and environmental health is every bit as urgent today as it was 20 years ago when the Training Program was first conceived. The Program unites several long-standing areas of research excellence on the University of Illinois campus?environmental toxicology, reproductive biology, neuroscience, nutritional sciences, chemistry, and bioengineering. Nineteen faculty members from seven departments in four colleges will serve as preceptors for the Training Program, making this a truly interdisciplinary training program. Thirteen of the preceptors, including the Program Director and Associate Director, have been affiliated with the training program for many years, providing long-term stability and continuity to the program. Six new preceptors will be added this funding period so that we can expand training opportunities in important new research areas including nanoparticle toxicity, and environmental impacts on epigenetics, metabolism, male reproduction, and neurological disorders such as epilepsy. The preceptors are well funded, collaborate extensively, and have a wealth of experience mentoring students and postdocs. Together, they currently have over 44 federally funded research grants totaling almost 12 million dollars/year in direct costs, and 22 grants from other sources totaling about 2 million dollars/year in direct costs. Collaborations among labs working at the molecular, cellular, whole animal and human health levels provide trainees with the unique opportunity to directly observe and participate in translational research. Selection of the 4 pre- and 3 postdoctoral trainees supported by this Program is based on academic success, strength of the proposed research, relevance of the research to Program goals, and commitment to toxicology and environmental health. Trainees are appointed for 2 years. The Program offers a broad range of graduate level courses in toxicology. In addition to fulfilling departmental requirements, all predoctoral trainees take basic toxicology, systems toxicology, and at least one other advanced toxicology course. Postdoctoral trainees conduct independent research. All pre- and postdoctoral trainees attend weekly toxicology research seminars, a monthly toxicology journal club, and a course on research ethics in toxicology, coordinated by the Director and team taught by the preceptors. Trainees also attend career development workshops and take a grant writing class. They are required to present their research in the toxicology seminar series and strongly encouraged to attend national or international meetings to present their work. Recruitment of trainees from under-represented groups is a high priority and strong efforts to diversify the Training Program will continue in the next funding period. Trainees are expected to pursue toxicology-related research careers in academia, government, or industry.